Naruto Next Gen: Akasuna no Sasori's Revenge
by Jo The Mage of Breath
Summary: It's 20 years later and peace is in Konoha with the new ninja generaton. But what happens when Sasori comes back to life and threatens the world once again? And what happens wen the kids gt involved? Review Please!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

It was a dark and stormy night near the once Akatsuki base. The wind is howling like a pack of blood-hungry wolves, the rain was coming down hard, and there was a somewhat thick, lingering mist to top it all off. The dry grass instantly became part of the mud as part of the rain shower.

There are two figures running in the rain towards the lair. One was 37 years old, but still looking somewhat young, carrying a large casket-like object on her back. She had dark, cherry red hair with a single purple striek, which was put to the left side, and was wearing a black and red robe. Her determined dark brown eyes seemed to be locked in the distance toward her destination. She is known as Kairi Shinju, known to be the last living person in the Shinju clan, which was wiped out nearly 25 years ago.

The other person was a female around 12 years of age, with piercing olive green eyes and light violet hair, which was also put to the left side. Her small body and nearly pale skin tone was hard to notice with her large robe on her. This girl's name is Naoki.

"Where are we going, Kairi-sensei?" Naoki asked, looking up at her almost-hooded master, as if waiting for her to give out a command.

"We're going to revive an old ally of mine," Kairi responded, trying to speak over the taking out a reddish-purple object with purple steam coming out. "To fulfill a promise I made to him."

As Kairi showed the object to her apprentice, Naoki thought she might have seen one of the faintest of evil smiles, but ignored it, thinking it was her imagination.

Once they were inside the lair, Kairi sat down on her knees and began to take of the casket from her back.

"Naoki, hold the heart." Kairi ordered handing the cylinder over to the young apprentice, which she nodded in response. Naoki looked at the "heart" and observed it. _What's master planning to do with this thing anyway? _Naoki thought to herself.

When Kairi slowly opened the giant casket, Naoki finally saw what her master had: It was a human body, with red hair, shut eyes, closed mouth, dark gray pants, and a clear white sash covering his waist. But as the girl moved on closer, she noticed something strange: this man wasn't human, but a puppet. Her eyes widened, but not by much.

Kairi now took out the life-size puppet and layed it on the cold, hard ground, and, literally, opened up the puppet's chest, and there was a small compartment inside, that looked like it would fit the item Naoki was holding.

"Naoki," Kairi took out her hand to her. "The heart."

Naoki did as she was told, and handed it over to her sensei.

Kairi then pushed in the heart into the inside of the puppet, and closed the opening. The two then waited.

Then, the puppet man finally opened its light brown eyes.

"Mhmhmh…." his hummed voice rang. He finally stood to his feet slowly, examining his body from head to toe.

"Well well Kairi," he finally said. "Looks like you got all the right things in order."

"It was my pleasure, Sasori." Kairi responded.

"Now that I've got a new body, it's time for my ultimate plan," Sasori said with an evil smirk on his face, revealing nothing pleasant in his dark mind.

But then Sasori noticed the young girl next to ally Kairi. "Who is she?" he asked blankly.

"This is Naoki, my apprentice," Kairi explained. "_Don't worry, we can use this gullible brat to our advantage." _Kairi whispered to Akasuna no Sasori's ear.

"What did you say?" Naoki asked, confused by what was going on.

"Nothing of your concern, little girl." Sasori said.

"And besides, we have much more important things to discuss," Kairi moved on. "Like what do we do about those insolent Hidden Leaf ninja? They've been interfering with the Akatsuki's business for far too long." She tried to state without losing her temper.

"We'll take care of them in due time, Kairi. In due time we will….."

Then the trio dissapeared into the mist, plotting the beginning of Akasuna no Sasori's revenge...


	2. The New Ninjas of Kohonoa

**Before you read this, here are some notes you should know about the setting in the future:**

-The Akatsuki have disbanded and some of the members have moved on to their own separate goals, with the other members dead.

-Sasuke's older brother Itachi is dead.

-Naruto Uzumaki is the 6th Hokage.

-Hanabi Hyuga is the leader of the Hyuga Clan.

-After the Akatsuki have disbanded, there was still tension between the former Akatsuki members and other villagers. But after 4-5 years, (almost) everyone pretty much got over it.

Okay, back to the story:

Chapter 1: The New Ninjas of Kohonoa (Part 1)

**The Uzumaki Family: **

I woke up to hear the faint sound of birds chirping outside my bedroom window. Then I remembered what day it was: the day I, Sakio Uzumaki, would become a genin.

I then walked down the hall into the dining room where my mother, brother, and sister were, and took a spot in between my siblings.

"Looks like someone's the late one this time," my older brother Ichiro teased, because usually I'm the one that gets up early around the Uzumaki household.

My brother's the oldest of our dad's children. Although he had our mother's blue hair and white eyes, he excelled in personality when it came to our father's side of the family. In fact, I'm almost convinced that Ichiro is just a younger and different looking clone of my father, because he had every aspect of our father's personality.

"Hmph, you're the one to talk," I retorted. "You always get up late because you're too busy dreaming about Kiyomi Uchiha."

Ichiro's face then turned a deep red. "Shut up, runt!"

"Alright, that's enough from both of you boys," my mother said, turning around toward us, exposing her white eyes; the eyes that belonged to members of the Hyuga Clan.

Only my brother and sister had the Byakugan, which made me feel like a bit of an outcast because I've always wondered what it would be like to have those big, white eyes.

My mother's eyebrows were clear that she wanted us to stop, before anything got too serious, so me and my brother began to look down at the ground.

"Sorry mom," I was the first to apologize.

Then I started looking around the room because I thought I had heard a faint creaking down the hall. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, mom? Where's dad? He promised he would be at home today."

"Yeah, where is he anyway?" My sister Madoka spoke up. My sister looked like a younger version of mom (as opposed to me looking like a younger version of my dad, with some of my grandfather Minato), except Madoka's hair was significantly longer and mom's hair was in a bob-cut like fashion. And just like my brother, she too possessed the Byakugan, except she new how to use it a _lot _better than him. Unlike Madoka, Ichiro couldn't use the Byakugan right to save his life, as far as I was concerned.

"I'm sorry, but your father had some last minute things he needed to take care of." Mom then walked up to me and shook my light, blonde hair with a comforting smile. "But he said to wish you luck."

I gave away a faint smile in response to my mom's response, which lead to some silence in the room. I wish dad could spend more time with us, but I knew that being the Hokage was serious business and that there was little time for play.

"Well, you should probably get going, Sakio." Mom finally broke the silence.

"Oh, okay," I started leaving. "Oh, and by the way Ichiro, quit denying it: you have the hots for Kiyomi Uchiha." I felt a sly smirk come across my face.

His face turned redder than last time, it was more crimson now.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! I do _not _like Kiyomi like that! She's not even my girlfriend!" I snickered as I left the house.

"Well, at least not yet…"

**The Uchiha Family:**

"Yo, Junpei! Get off your butt and start doing the morning work!" A too familiar voice rang in my ears, immediately interrupting me from my daydream.

I then got off the chair I was in, and managed to drag myself over to the kitchen and started doing my dish duties. Ever since I could remember, me and my older siblings have been given a truck-load of chores, and if they weren't done by our father's expectations, it would mean a major consequence for all of us, even if it was only one person who had made that mistake to begin with.

I looked around at all of my siblings doing various work: dusting, organizing, cleaning, the works.

While I'm on them, let's take a look at my all the siblings in my family, shall we?

First off: Yosuke Uchiha, the oldest out of all of us, at 17 years of age. He definitely had his father's appearance and, of course, he was always the first one to accomplish anything in our family. He was the first of us to gain the Sharingan, and he was only 10. What point is he really trying to prove here in this family? That if you're the first born, that you have to get everything completed and out of the way to prove your better?

Next, fraternal twins Sora and Mikoto Uchiha, 16 years old. Out of all of my siblings, these two were the upmost serious. At least with the others and me, we had a sense of humor. But to them, it was all work and no play for them. Sora had Red hair and black eyes, which became red when using the Sharingan, while Mikoto had jet black hair with a small detectable hint of midnight blue, just like father.

And finally, there's Kiyomi Uchiha, the age of 14. A very skilled fighter, both physically and mentally. She was the more evident case that stood out in all of us. The reason being that Kiyomi liked pulling pranks (a liking that my mother kept hidden), despite the annoyance coming from father, Sora, and Mikoto. She has a hard time controlling the Byakugan, thus having her forsaken bloodline trait being immature. Kiyomi looks and acts like her mother: short, pink hair (as opposed to mother's hair being up in a bun), a strong fighter, and a short fuse.

Finally, there's me, Junpei Uchiha, the youngest in the family. I had not yet gained the Sharingan, but I'm hoping it will come soon before I turn 16. I'm 11 right now, so that only gives me 5 more years of hoping and training.

Once I was done with washing the dishes, I then snuck out the back door, in hopes of making it to the Ninja Academy before I get yelled at by my given sensei. I've got enough rings in my ear coming from my father and siblings (mainly Sora and Mikoto), thank you very much.

"Hey, Junpei," I heard a whisper coming from behind me. I quickly got out a kunai in my hand and turned around at a quick pace.

"Whoa, kid," It was Kiyomi. "First you block yourself from the family, now your attacking us? We don't need _another _massacre around here."

I rolled my eyes at her "joke". "Well, what is it?"

"I just wanted to say good luck. You know, about becoming a genin and everything…" Kiyomi said.

I gave a soft smile to her and thanked her before I walked off. Kiyomi was the only sibling of mine who respected me around here. Who knows, maybe my sensei will be the same way…

**The Nara and Akimichi Families: **

"Bye, mom!" I called out to my sand- haired mom as I ran off with my sister Tamura to the Ninja Academy.

"Be sure to greet your father for me! And don't get into trouble like you did the last time, Shikatashi!" The last sentence sounded more stern than the last.

"Don't worry, mom! I'll be sure he doesn't get in any kind of trouble this time!" My sister responded.

"You better!" I heard her voice in the distance.

Our walk later turned into a run as our mother closet the front door behind us, as we were supposed to meet Kenji Akimichi a block from where we lived so we could walk to the Academy together.

You see, Kenji is the son of Choji Akimichi, and is my parents godson, which would technically make him our god brother, or whatever you wanna call him. Which was a good thing considering we three acted like siblings to one another. We stood up for one another, laughed and cried together.

"There's Kenji right up there!" Tamura pointed to a boy right near a post sign. He had light brown hair, he wasn't exactly thin, but he sure wasn't overweight either. I could tell he beared a similar resemblance to his father. Yep, it was Kenji alright.

"Hey, Kenji," I said, waving up to him.

"Oh, hey guys!" He said in a fairly excited tone.

"Ready to go, Kenji?" asked Tamura.

"Sure," he responded. "Chip?" Kenji offered some chips from a plastic bag, but Tamura shook her head respectively. "No thanks, Kenji. I'm on a diet."

"Tamura, you're skinny as a pencil. There's no need for you to go on a diet." I retorted.

"Better safe than sorry, Shikatashi-san." she made a comeback.

"Besides," Kenji took another bite from his barbecue- flavored chips. "It's not like it'll hurt you to break that stupid diet plan at least once."

I nodded in agreement. Going on a diet if you're skinny as my sister sounds about as crazy as getting a lip enhancement surgery if your lips are already as big as watermelons.

We then started to see the Ninja Academy in the distance.

"Well, another day in paradise, or as I would like to call it, prison." I said to myself.

"Oh, c'mon Shikatashi. It could be worse, you know." Kenji said in between the final bites of what were left of his chips.

"Yeah. We could be actual prisoners forced to work every single day of our lives." Tamura said.

Kenji giggled a bit, but all I did was give out a sigh.

**The Yamanaka Family: **

The sweet aroma of flowers with a twist of ink in the backround smelled exactly like home to me at the Yamanaka Flower Shop, also known as my house (with our real house upstairs and shop downstairs). I then made my way towards my little brother Ichinose, who was manning the cash register.

"Ah, it's a nice day to be a Yamanaka, isn't it?" I asked, putting my arm over his shoulder. "Uh, Sango, are you okay?" my brother asked.

"Of course I'm fine, silly! I'm just commenting on how lucky we are to have a nice shop is all."

"Let me guess," my brother started. "You were daydreaming about Yosuke Uchiha again, weren't you, sis?"

"I… I… uh…" I felt myself blush.

"I knew it." Ichinose responded by my blush.

I sighed. But then I felt uneasy, like I was almost forgetting about something. Then my pale faced dad showed up from upstairs. If you put my father and my brother next to each other, you can easily comment that he might be dad's little brother, or at least cousin. They really did look that much alike, apart from how Ichinose's hair was parted to the right side.

People said the same thing about me and my mom, and how we looked so much alike.

It was true. Me and my brother looked very much like our parents, apart from some minor differences.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to be at the ninja academy?" he questioned.

Wait? Did he say what I think he said? I looked up at the clock at a nervous pace, and so did Ichinose. It was nearly 7:10 am.

"Oh my God! We are _soooo _late!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Ichinose exclaimed, running toward the Ninja academy while taking off our Flower Shop Aprons.

"Sorry dad! Gotta go! See ya!" I yelled, leaving dad in a confused daze.

Hope you liked this chapter :D

Here are the kids so far:

-Ichiro, Madoka, And Sakio: The kids of Naruto and Hinata.

-Yosuke, Sora, Mikoto, Kiyomi, and Junpei: The kids of Sasuke and Sakura.

-Shikatashi and Tamura: The kids of Shikamaru and Temari.

-Kenji: Choji's son.

-Sango and Ichinose: The kids of Sai and Ino.


	3. The New Ninjas of Kohonoa Part 2

Chapter 1: The New Ninjas of Kohonoa (Part 2)

**The Family of Youths:**

"Roll call! Everyone line up!"

Then a group of four kids, three girls and one boy (two of these children were twins), lined up side to side in order of age.

"Tsukino?"

"Present." The eldest of the four responded.

"Tai? Jin?"

"Right here, dad!" The twins responded to their black haired father.

"And last, but definitely not least, Suri?"

"Right here, dad," the youngest responded in a caring voice, but loud enough so that her father could hear her.

"Alright, looks like everyone is here and accounted for," The head of the household said.

Then a woman with brown hair wrapped in two Chinese buns came in around the corner.

"Lee, don't you think having the kids line up in a single file for attendance is kind of… well, unnecessary?" She questioned.

"TenTen, it's completely necessary!" Lee responded. "You never know if one of our kids might try to sneak out in the middle of the night and never come back!"

Ever since Rock Lee became a husband, father and sensei, he had taken every lesson he had learned from his sensei, Might Guy, and applied them to his kids, even if TenTen and their children did think it was unnecessary sometimes.

Tsukino secretly rolled her eyes behind his back. Tsukino is TenTen's daughter from a previous marriage, and even though she liked to see her mother happy, she found some of her new dad's rules a bit unorthodox and pointless. She then looked over at her younger siblings, feeling sorry for them that they had to sit through another one of Lee's speeches.

"And it always pleases me to see my eldest be in my squad." Lee said, walking up to Tsukino and putting his hand over her shoulder.

Tsukino smiled, so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings, even though she was his step-daughter, and not blood daughter.

"You said it," Tsukino said.

"If only I could take all of you excellent kids and put together the best and most youthfull squad ever!" Lee said, talking in his usual youthful tongue.

"And it's Suri's first day of being a genin, isn't that right, sweetie?" TenTen said.

"Yep!" Suri chirped up.

"Be the best you can be today, Suri!" Lee exclaimed while shaking around her hair.

Tsukino sighed and wished that her real father were here….

**The Masaharu and Inuzuka Families: **

"C'mon Hiroto! We gotta get to the Inuzuka's in time, un!" A blonde haired, blue eyed girl exclaimed as a response to her brother for being too slow.

"Geez, kid, calm down. So what if we are just a bit late, it's not gonna matter to them anyway." Hiroto said after talking a step outside on the porch next to his little sister.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about Yume, un? Don't wanna keep her waiting, do we?" the young girl retorted.

Before he could defend his case, Hiroto's cheeks became red as rubies. "Hanako, you brat! I do _not, _I repeat, _DO NOT _like her that way! We're just friends!"

"Yeah, sure. Try saying that to someone who knows all the steps to love, un," Hanako sarcastically responded. "And it's pretty obvious your in the first stage: denial."

Hiroto started to give his sister stink eyes and looked away. Hiroto could argue all he wanted, but in the end, Hanako was right about his feelings for Yume. Sure, Hiroto and Yume were best buds, but over time, Hiroto started to like Yume a whole lot.

"Well, we gotta get moving if we wanna meet the others in time, un." Hanako finally broke the silence.

"Y-yeah, sure…"

A Couple Minutes Later:

Yume Inuzuka's brown eyes were staring up at the sky in a patient manner on her porch while she waited for her friends, Hiroto and Hanako, to show up. She was playing with her dog, Ranma, to help pass the time.

Nikki, Yume's little sister, on the other hand, was growing immensely impatient, with her dog, Kapo, by her side.

"What's taking them so long?" Nikki paced the porch over and over again.

"Calm down, Nikki. It's not like it'll be the end of the world if they don't show up on time, right?" Yume said.

"Psh," Nikki scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Unless you don't have a problem with not seeing Hiroto Masaharu for a whole day, do you sis?"

"Hey, Hiroto and I are just friends! Nothing more, nothing less!" Yume defended.

"Yeesh, touchy." Nikki backed off.

Just then, Yume and Nikki saw two familiar figures in the distance: one was a boy and the other was a girl.

"I think that's them," Yume said.

Yume was right. Hiroto and Hanako were running as fast as they could over to the Inuzuka household.

"There you guys are!" Nikki ran over to the Masaharu duo, with Yume and their dogs following suit.

"We could have been here sooner if Hiroto over here hadn't spent so much time in his room, un." Hanako complained.

"Hey, if you keep it up, you'll end up turning effeminate before we know it!" Nikki laughed, while Yume and Hanako joined in.

"What's wrong with being ready?" Hiroto questioned.

"Dude," Nikki put a hand on his shoulder. "There's a difference between getting ready and getting ready for a daydreaming convention."

Hiroto sighed softly. Sometimes he wondered why he hung around his sister's friends, let alone why he had a sister.

Then, the oldest of the Inuzuka kids, Yasha, stepped out with his dog, Chibimaru, and noticed the four outside.

"Hey, Yume, I thought you said you didn't like Hiroto like that." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, baka!" Yume yelled, with a striking blush on her face that was the same blush that was on Hiroto, while Hanako and Nikki laughed and took it all in.

**The Hyuga Twins and The Kamakazi's Girl: **

As the sky was in a mellow state, a girl with soft, shoulder length hair, who's name was Kita Kamikaze, with moss green eyes walked over to where she promised to meet her friends, which was nearby and alleyway next door to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There, she noticed two young kids, a boy and a girl, who just exited the flower shop. The girl couldn't help but hear in on their conversation as she waited for her friends.

"Miwa, why'd we have to go to this stinkin' place anyway?" Her brother complained.

"Kunio, you forget things too easily," Miwa responded. "I told you I wanted to visit this place to see if there was anything that would match my hair."

"Man, you claim you're a tomboy yet you let out your girly side too often." Kunio snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miwa responded as the duo left.

Kita giggled. She's always wondered if all siblings acted this way towards each other, since she's never had any brothers or sisters. After she was born, Kita's mother has been unable to bear anymore children. Kita has always wondered what it would be like to have any siblings.

Then she heard very faint footsteps come her way. She turned around, realizing that her friends, Hajime and Kagami, had shown up after a short period of time.

"Hi, guys!" Kita said as went over to the Hyuga twins.

"Hey, Kita." Kagami greeted. "Sorry if we're late."

"Oh, no. You guys aren't late at all. In fact, you've arrived just in time."

"Oh, good." Kagami said, relieved.

"So, why did you guys want to meet me here?" Kita asked.

"Well, it's our parents wedding anniversary and we wanted your opinion on what to get for our mom, Vivi." Hajime finally spoke up. Hajime was never the type to speak out, but it was a good feeling for Kita to see Hajime talk.

"And we've already got our dad covered, so we decided to turn to you for mom."

"Well, you've come to the right person," Kita said, happy to help, while taking out a tiny notebook and a pencil. "So, what's your mom like?"

"Well," Kagami thought. "She really likes all types of gems, especially diamonds and amethysts."

Kita wrote down the following information. "Go on,"

"She also likes anything that's white, purple, or any shade of pink." Hajime continued.

Kita wrote it down. She then thought out a present idea for their mother.

Then she came up with an idea.

"Hey, what about something like a diamond or amethyst necklace, along with something from the Dojo Apparel Shop? Didn't you say that your mom likes clothing from there before?"

"That's a good idea, Kita." Kagami thanked.

"Yeah, now that you think about it, she did say something about wanting a new shirt." Hajime said.

"Thanks a lot, Kita-chan. We were really stumped on what to get for mom this year." Kagami thanked for the second time.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad I could help." Kita said, grinning, as if proud of doing the good she did.

Here are the child references:

-Tsukino, Tai (girl) & Jin (boy), and Suri: The kids of TenTen and Rock Lee.

-Hiroto and Hanako Masaharu: The kids of Kitsune Masaharu (one of my OC's) and Deidara.

-Yasha, Yume, and Nikki Inuzuka: The kids of Kiba Inuzuka and Ivy Moyama (one of my OC's)

-Kita Kamikaze: The only child of Haku and Hotaru Kamikaze (one of my OC's)

-Hajime and Kagami Hyuga: The kids of Neji Hyuga and Vivi Masaharu (one of my OC's)

By the way, "baka" means "idiot".


	4. The Start of Sasori's Plot

**Chapter 2: The Start of Sasori's Plot**

The sun beat down harsh on the faces of Naoki, Kairi, and Sasori, even if they were wearing cloaks to prevent the sand from getting in their faces, although the cloaks did provide some shade from the immense heat. Apart from the sand and the heat, it appeared as though they were as blind as chickens with their heads cut off.

As the trio walked across the pale brown desert, they could just faintly see something in the darkened distance. A town, maybe? Or a city?

"Kairi- sensei, I think there's a city up ahead," Naoki said, pointing toward the shaded area in the distance.

"You're right, kid." Sasori spoke. "Just up ahead is Suna."

"Took us long enough to get here." Kairi complained, agitated from the heat and the sand blowing up against her face.

"Patience, Kairi, patience."

"Why are we heading to Suna, sensei?" Naoki questioned, thinking _What does Sunagakure have to do with this plot Kairi-sensei and this Sasori guy were talking about anyway? Something's up, but, I don't want to dissapoint Kairi- sensei by questioning Sasori's plans._

"We'll tell you after we find a place to hide out in Suna," Kairi responded.

"_Insolent child…" _Sasori mumbled under his breath so Naoki can't hear. _"Why is she even here to begin with?"_

"_Relax, Sasori. I've done some research on her clan, and it turns out that…"_

"We're coming up to Suna, Kairi." Naoki unknowingly cut off their conversation.

"Good girl," Sasori said, looking towards Naoki, who was behind her. "Maybe we can use you for our plan after all." Sasori grinned relatively softly toward the young apprentice.

"Really? You mean it?" Naoki said.

"Well of course. You never know when we could use your help to get into small places or when we might need a third person." Sasori flattered Naoki.

Naoki blushed at the comment. "Th-thanks Sasori."

_Good, _he thought. _The more we keep sucking up to this kid, the more she'll be like putty in our hands._

Later That Day:

After the trek to Suna, the trio managed to find a hotel to stay at for the time being. The walls were a neutral light brown while the trims were a calm beige. There were also two beds, a table, and a bathroom.

Kairi and Sasori both sat themselves down at the small table, but what were they going to do about Naoki? If Naoki were here to overhear their plan, she would rat them out for sure. They had to think of something for Naoki to do, but what?

Sasori looked over to Kairi's young apprentice. "Naoki, honey, go make yourself usefull and gather any information you can about the Kazekage's family, 'kay?"

"But, why?" Naoki questioned.

"It's all a part of the plan, silly girl." Kairi said in a calm voice. "Without any information, we can't get on with our plan."

Naoki took the time to think it through. She trusted Kairi, but not Sasori to a full extent. But if Kairi liked him, then she might as well like him, too. "Okay, sensei." She responded in a loyal tone to her master and Sasori and headed out the door.

And for a second time, Naoki just barely caught a glimpse of her master's faintly evil smile. _There it is again. _She thought before she progressed to leaving the hotel.

Kairi then got up to look up and down the hall to see if she had left. Good. No sign of her anywhere. Kairi then walked back inside the room.

"Okay, the brat's gone." Kairi closed the door and faced her partner in crime. She had been with him since she ditched her team to join the Akatsuki. "What's the plan?"

"I thought you would never ask." Sasori responded with a delightfully evil tone in his voice.

He then took out some scrolls and layed them out on the small table.

"What are these?" Kairi asked.

"They're scrolls that tell about an unknown secret about the 10 Tailed Beasts." Sasori responded.

"What's this huge secret about those beasts anyway?" Kairi questioned.

"You know how if a Tailed Beast is sealed within someone, they become a Jinchuriki, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, it says here," Sasori pointed to one of the old scrolls. "That the tailed beast in the Jinchuriki able to make an exact decoy of itself if it feels like it will be exposed to the elements. The beast then stores itself in it's reproductive organs."

"Soo…" Kairi questioned, bored about the unnecessary opening trivia. "Your point is…?"

"So, if the Jinchuriki bears children, then the tailed beast is inherited into the first born child, thus making them Jinchuriki, too." Sasori explained.

"Now I see where you're getting at," Kairi said sly fully, after contemplating Sasori's information through, even though she did find the whole 'storing in the organs' thing a bit strange.

"However, that still doesn't explain why we're in Suna."

"I knew you'd see that." Sasori told his partner. "I thought we would go in order by the number of tails."

"Like the last time, while you were still a member of the Akatsuki under Pein's rule." Kairi pointed out.

"Correct." Sasori responded. "So here, we'll start off with the One- Tailed Shukaku."

"Then to the Two- Tailed Monster Cat in Kumogakure."

"And so on and so forth." Sasori finished.

Just then, the door opened, in which Naoki entered the room.

"Well, did you bring us anything?" Kairi questioned.

"Well, some, but not a whole lot," Kairi walked up to the two adults.

"I figured out that the Kazekage has two children, Chiaki, 15 of age, and Riku, 13 of age."

"Go on," Sasori ordered.

"I've also figured out that Chiaki usually likes to take walks during the night." Naoki explained, while looking through a pocketbook of notes. "I'm sorry, but I didn't get any information about the Kazekage himself, just his children."

"Oh no, that's _perfectly _fine. As long as you managed to get any information at all, it's usefull to us." Kairi reassured her.

"In fact, we were just about to plot out Phase 1 of our Plan." Sasori said, in, what Naoki noticed, a slightly evil tone.

Naoki internally cringed. _What's going on? First it's Kairi- sensei's creepy smiles, now it's Sasori's nightmarish tone in his voice. I may not know what's going on, but all I can do in my power at the moment is wait. Wait and see what's going on…._


	5. The New Generation of Suna

**Chapter 4: The New Suna Generation:**

"Oy, Chiaki, get your head out of the clouds already! We decided this was the day to visit dad today, remember?"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a sec'."

I took the time to brush my bright, red hair before I exited my brightly decorated room, while taking with me a small bag of sand. I then made my way down the stairs to find my little brother, Riku, waiting impatiently by the front door, with his foot taping repeatedly and his arms crossed tightly. His dull, chestnut brown hair glowed in the sweet sun with a pleasant feel while his dark brown eyes told another story.

"About time you showed up," Riku said in a bored and slightly annoyed term.

"Hey, it's not my fault that my hair likes to turn into a bird's nest every morning." I defended my case.

"Psh, no wonder dad prefers me over you," Riku mumbled under his breath.

By the very mention of that statement, I felt like some of my ribs had punctured through my abdomen and heart. I felt cold tears well up in my sea green eyes, and later wiped them off as we moved on to the building where dad works as the Kazekage.

You see, I'm not all that good with using the Wind Release or Fire Release, so dad thought it would be a better idea for Riku to be the next Kazekage, since I overheard him say that training me would be a waste of time. I can sort of see why, what with my constant daydreaming and weak ninjitsu skills. I'm really good at taijutsu, but either way it probably won't change his mind. Pleasing Mom is easy, but I really want to please dad and Riku.

Yet I also found out something when I was five years old: I could control sand. I've kept this ability to myself and honed this power up until I was nine, which my mom found out about my sand abilities by then. It was a bit of a shock to her at first, but we still kept it our little secret, nonetheless. I've considered telling my father, but mom has prevented me from doing so every time I got the chance. But not this time. Today, I was going to tell him about my sand powers.

As we moved on through the streets of Sunagakure, my wandering mind reared it's ugly head on me as I couldn't help but be distracted by someone bumping into me accidentally, causing me to loose my balance a little.

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry," I apologized.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine," the woman replied. I noticed her young appearance, from her cherry hair with only one purple striek to her perfectly skinny body. I also noticed that she was with two other people: one was a man with red hair, like mine, but only a duller shade, and the other was a girl around my age, possibly younger, with an innocent appearance and light violet hair with delicate and neutral green eyes.

"Hey, Chiaki, you coming or what?" Riku called out from a couple steps away.

"I'll catch up, Riku!" I called out as a response.

"Well, we best be going. Nice to meet you, erm, Chiaki, was it?" the older woman asked.

"Yep," I replied with a pleasant tone and smile on my face.

"I thought so," the woman said as I left, with the man and girl, who gave a friendly smile and wave towards me, but then, I noticed something strange. I noticed at the back of my vision, I noticed a faint smile. It was hardly noticeable, but I grew very uncomfortable at it's presence.

I later got my head out of the clouds and decided to catch up to Riku before visiting hours at my dad's office were over. After an experience like that, it started to feel really good that I would see my dad.

At the Main Sunagakure Building: 

As me and Riku walked through my dad's work building, we managed to come across our cousin, Shenzi, with her back against the wall, snickering.

"Hey, Shenzi, what 'cha up to?" I asked.

Shenzi regained her composure, then turned to me and Riku, then pointed to a rope, which was tied up to a bucket elaborately placed on top of a restroom door.

"Me and Kagari are currently having a prank war," Shenzi explained. "Once he pops out from the bathroom, he'll get showered with a mixture of barbecue sauce and scraps of dinner from last night!" Shenzi laughed to herself.

"You're definitely your father's daughter, Shenzi…" Riku mumbled sarcastically.

Then, to Shenzi's super sensitive ears, she heard footsteps heading towards the door.

"C'mon, c'mon, step back!" Shenzi whispered, while me and RiRi (my nickname for Riku, which he couldn't stand) obeyed our cousin.

Soon, the footsteps became louder. "Here he comes!" Shenzi exclaimed.

Then, at the exact time when a single foot stepped out of the bathroom, Shenzi pulled down hard on the rope, bringing the bucket with the sauce and rotten food fell on top of her unsuspecting victim.

But wait. It wasn't Kagari at all.

"Uh…. Oops… Sorry, Reizo, I…" Shenzi stuttered in embarrassment.

In fact, it was the eldest of Shenzi and Kagari, Reizo. We could both tell it was him due to the fact that he had a spiky widow's peak and dark brown hair, darker than Riku's eyes, but not by much, in contrast to Kagari having light brown hair and spiky bangs.

While I giggled to myself, Reizo was lecturing Shenzi on how that wasn't funny to him and made her think about if it were someone else, like someone working here, or even my dad and yada yada yada…..

"But it would still be funny either way, right?" Shenzi questioned hopefully.

Reizo just sighed and lowered his head in annoyance.

At the Kazekage's Office: 

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"You may enter."

Me and Riku entered our father's office quietly, with my brother entering first.

"Hello father." Me and Riku bowed.

"Hello Riku, Chiaki." Dad responded.

"Well, we're here, just like we promised." I said aloud.

"Yeah," Riku said, turning towards me. "we could have been here sooner if _someone _hadn't had her head in the clouds."

I lowered my head and felt my cheeks warm up. "Yeah, sorry about that, dad."

"Chiaki, you need to concentrate more. Life just doesn't slow down simply because you decide to take a break from the real world." Dad said to me with a straight face.

"Again, I'm sorry." I said again. I looked to Riku, then back to dad, and then back to my brother.

"Uhm, dad?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, Chiaki?"

"C-can I speak to you? Alone?"

As soon as Riku heard "alone", he exited the room, as if he knew that it was time for him to not be there anymore.

"What is it do you want to talk about, Chiaki?" dad questioned intently.

I took in a deep breath, exhaled, and took out the little bag of sand I had brought with me, and excelled the sand onto my father's desk.

"Chiaki, what are you doing?" His voice had an uneasy vibe to it.

"Dad, there's something… I have to show you…" I explained.

I then concentrated as hard as I could on the sand below me, and the delicate sand started moving in the same direction my left hand did: left, right, up, and down. Finally, I had saved a morphing trick for last: I had managed to mold the sand into a small flower shape, face down on top of the pouch I kept my sand in. Then later, the sand molded back to it's original form.

By the time I looked back at my dad, his eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly opened in shock.

"Well?"

"Well?" dad responded after a long silence. "What do you mean 'Well?'" My dad said in an angry tone. Why was he so mad?

"I- I thought that…"

"Those powers are to _never _be seen or used in Suna again, you understand me, young lady?"

"But dad, it's completely harmless!" I defended.

"Hmm, and the next thing you know you're the most feared person in the village. Those powers are a danger to everyone!"

"But daddy, I haven't even used them to hurt anyone! I would never hurt someone intentionally!"

"Listen to me, Chiaki: You are to never, and I repeat, _NEVER, _use those powers in my village again, you understand?"

I took in a deep breath, but then I felt myself getting choked up in a knot of my own internal sobs, with tears in my eyes and my face red in my cheeks and under my eyes.

I could no longer handle the atmosphere, so I ran away, crying in a mist of my own tears. Why couldn't he accept my powers? What did he mean by 'a danger to the village'? I ran home without turning back and eyes just barely closed, in total sadness to the situation. I thought confessing to my dad would make me feel better about my abilities, but it only made me feel worse….

(Later That Night, 3rd Person)

Gaara sighed as he overlooked the Suna during the night. He also thought about him discovering Chiaki's powers.

"Have I done the right thing, Ryoko?" Gaara asked his wife, while rubbing his neck, in regret of the things he had said to Chiaki that day. He had told her about today's experience, and decided that she have a talk with her husband. "I just want what's best for her… I- I don't want her to have the same past I did…"

"I know you're trying to protect her, but you have to understand that you can't keep her abilities caged up the rest of her life. Chances are, she's going to end up using them, anyway." Ryoko responded. "I suggest you have a talk with her tonight, and see if you can't try to work something out."

Gaara sighed once again, not knowing what to do with the dilemma with his teenage daughter…..

(Child List):

Chiaki and Riku= The kids of Gaara and Ryoko (one of my OC's)

Reizo, Kagari, and Shenzi = The kids of Kankuro and Michiko (my final Naruto OC)


	6. The New Hidden Leaf Squads

**The New Team 7 (Junpei's POV):**

I continued to make my way towards the ninja academy, with only me and my thoughts to accompany me. It's a relatively nice day out today. The streets of The Hidden Leaf Village were average, not too crowded but not too silent, and you could just vaguely hear the sound of the birds in the sky.

_You must become stronger _my conscious said to me, taunting me, telling me to be better. _You know you want to. You know you have to. You know you must._

Want.

Have.

Must.

Those are the three words that keep rolling in my head like a non-stop roller coaster ride, telling me, ordering me, taunting me to become better.

Then the images of three of my siblings came into play: Yosuke, Sora, and Mikoto; all of them, looking down on me.

"_Hmm, maybe when you earn the Sharingan, you'll finally stop being as weak as Kiyomi-chan, physically and mentally."_

"_Hey, Junepi, wanna learn a new trick with the Sharingan? Oh wait, you don't have it, now do you?"_

"_Until you gain the Sharingan, you and Kiyomi will never be one of us."_

The cruel voices of my older brothers and older sister haunted me. Sharingan this, Sharingan, that. When will they stop?

But then, the image of my father, Sasuke, started to appear in my thoughts.

"_Who do you think you are? You'll never be a true Uchiha. You're a disgrace to the whole clan!"_

No. No. No! NO! I will become stronger! Sakio Uchiha is NOT a disgrace.

But then, I heard a voice in the distance, which broke me and my thoughts away from each other.

"Hey! Junpei!" The person giggled. I turned around. Oh no, another crazed fan girl, _Suri Lee_. It's bad enough I had to deal with crazed fan girls, but Suri was a bit too much. She's so cheerful and clingy to the point where it's slightly disturbing. But at least she's somewhat sane, unlike some others I've faced. In fact, she's more sane than 60% of all my fan girls put together. Also, I secretly enjoyed her company, even though I thought her cheery approach on everything got tiring after a while sometimes.

"Hi, Junpei!" Suri bowed. "Nice day, huh?" Suri said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it's okay, I guess," I mumbled, rubbing my hand against my neck.

"Hey, woudn't it be cool if we were in the same squad, Jun-san?"

I was surprised. Jun-san? Since when did anyone give me that title? Why would Suri give me that title anyway?

A faint sound then caught my ears, which Suri must have heard as well. "Did you hear that?" Suri asked.

The I discovered the noise was coming from someone running, a blur of beige, red, and orange. As the person came closer to view, I discovered that they had a familiar vibe to them. Wait, is that…?

BAM!

The figure crashed into me ad a breakneck speed. When I opened my eyes, I noticed it was none other than Sakio Uzumaki.

"He he… oops… sorry, Junpei…" Sakio chucked sheepishly.

"Just get off me." I said, very straight forward and annoyed.

Sakio got off of the top of my body, and soon, I got off the ground to brush myself off. When I looked over, I saw that Sakio and Suri had already started their own conversation, which, to be honest, made me a bit uneasy.

"Hi, Suri!"

"Hey Sakio," Suri smiled.

"You heading over to the Ninja Academy?"

"You bet!" Suri gave Sakio a thumbs up.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man," a woman dashed toward our direction. "Oh man, I am Soo late!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suri reached out to the woman.

The woman had light, spiky violet hair tied up in a ponytail, with light and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a chunin vest (in which underneath was a long sleeved midnight blue shirt), camo khakis, and basic konoichi shoes.

The woman's eyes widened in amusement, then she smiled.

"Say," she looked to all of us, then pointed to us. "Aren't you Uchiha Junpei, Uzumaki Sakio, and Lee Suri?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sakio said in amazement.

"How'd you know?" Suri asked.

Then, the woman backed up to face all three of us more properly. This was followed by a quick bow with a prideful grin, along with her giving us a thumbs up.

"Because I am Nyala Hatake, and I just so happen to be your sensei."

**The New Teams 8 and 9:**

A tall, slender woman with wavy black hair stood impatiently while tapping her foot repeatedly on the concrete ground while she waited for her new students to show up.

"Where are those kids anyway?" the woman asked herself. "They should have been here by now."

"Calm down, Botan," a woman said who was right beside Jin (who was there with them early). This woman had light, chocolate brown hair tied up into a single odango bun with a pigtail hanging below it and darker brown eyes which were covered by see-through delicate glasses. Her body figure was shorter, slightly fuller and had more of a curvy texture to it, but not by much. "They probably just got delayed."

"Hmm, I highly doubt it, Maeda." Botan responded to her mellow reaction to the situation.

"Hey, isn't that the other two of your students in the distance, Botan-sensei?" Jin pointed into the distance.

Looking at the direction of where Jin was pointing, and sure enough, Botan saw six figures in the distance.

"About time they got here." Botan grumbled under her breath.

"Sorry we're late." A blue haired boy apologized. "We got kind of side-tracked."

"Hmm, I see." Botan mumbled. "And you are Ichiro Uzumaki, if I can recall correctly?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ichiro smiled, which caused Botan to smile as well.

"I'm Botan Yuhi," Botan formally introduced herself. "And this is Maeda Umino. We will be your sensei's."

"Cool!" Hiroto exclaimed. "We both get hotties for sensei's!"

With that, Yume punched Hiroto on the side of the arm, causing Hiroto to yelp slightly.

"Kiyomi Uchiha, Ichiro Uzumaki, and Kenji Akimichi." Maeda pointed to the three. "You will be my students."

Kenji blushed as Maeda pointed to him while he and his new teammates followed Maeda to her left side.

"On the other hand, Hiroto Masaharu and Yume Inuzuka, you two will be with me and Jin Lee." Botan said in a calm voice.

"Isn't this great?" Jin nearly shouted. "I get to have two very excellent people for teammates: one from the Masaharu family and the other from the Inuzuka Family!" Jin was now in the middle of Hiroto and Yume. "I can automatically tell that we're going to be the best of teammates!"

"Yeah, sure Jin." Hiroto laughed subtly but sheepishly.

And with that said and done, both teams left on their separate ways to begin the day.

**The New Team 10:**

"Hmm, so you guys are my students, aren't you?" Shikamaru Nara glanced over each of his new students carefully and observantly.

"You," Shikamaru pointed to the student on the left. "You're Yosuke Uchiha."

"Of course." Yosuke said as-a-matter-of-fact-ly while Sango looked over to him blushing and daydreaming a number of possible different scenarios.

"Hmm, quite the cocky one, I've heard." Shikamaru said to Yosuke's face, which must have hurt his ego mentally.

"And you," this time, Shikamaru pointed to the student in the middle, causing Sango to slightly become surprised when he called out her name.

"You're Sango Yamanaka." Shikamaru pointed out. "You're mom and I were I the same squad, you know."

"R-really?" Sango started feeling both prideful and taken away by that statement. Her mom, Ino Yamanaka, worked beside her sensei?

"Yeah, but I can definitely recall that she was far less of a daydreamer." Shikamaru stated frankly, which caused Sango to mumble a small "Oh" and lowered her head.

"And last, but not least, Shigeru Aburame." Shikamaru pointed to the final student in his squad, who's eyes were covered by thick glasses, but light enough that you could hardly see his deep green eyes.

"Yes." Shigeru said to his sensei. "I am Shigeru."

"The son of that bug dude Shino," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Now promise me this, Shigeru: unless it's for battle, you don't get _any _of your bugs near me _or _my stuff, got it?" Sango questioned her teammate.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when you don't know what type of bug slapped you across the head last night and the poison is starting to get inside your bloodstream." Shigeru agreed, while at the same time scaring Sango, which caused her to go pale and hid behind Yosuke.

"Alright, alright, already." Shikamaru broke up the dispute between Sango and Shigeru before it got too out of hand. "Break it up you guys. Now, if you don't mind, we have some training to do."

**Teams (some mentioned, others not):**

Team 7: Sakio Uzumaki, Junpei Uchiha, and Suri Lee. (Sensei: Nyala Hatake)

Team 8: Hiroto Masaharu, Yume Inuzuka, and Jin Lee. (Sensei: Botan Yuhi)

Team 9: Ichiro Uzumaki, Kiyomi Uchiha, and Kenji Akimichi (Sensei: Maeda Umino)

Team 10: Yosuke Uchiha, Sango Yamanaka, and Shigeru Aburame (Sensei: Shikamaru Nara)

Team 11: Yasha Inuzuka, Kagami Hyuga, and Sora Uchiha (Sensei: Yoshinori Arin)

Team 12: Hanako Masaharu, Nikki Inuzuka, and Takashi Haru (Sensei: Yoriki Hirosawa)

Team 13: Shikatashi Nara, Hajime Hyuga, and Madoka Uzumaki (Sensei: Tsukoma)

Team Rock Lee: Tsukino Lee, Ichinose Yamanaka, and Tamura Nara. (Sensei: Rock Lee)

Team 14: Tai Lee, Kita Kamakazi, and Mikoto Uchiha (Sensei: Aoki Shizue)

Team Suna: Reizo, Kagari, and Chiaki

Team Suna 2: Shenzi, Akato, and Riku.

**Child References: **

Nyala Hatake: Daughter of Kakashi Hatake and Anko Mitarashi.

Botan Yuhi: Daughter of Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi.

Maeda Umino: Daughter of Iruka Umino and Shizune.

Tsukoma: Son of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Shigeru Aburame: The son of Shino Aburame.

Original Story Characters:

Yoshinori Arin

Yoriki Hirosawa

Aoki Shizue

Akato

& Takashi Haru


End file.
